


Christmas Cheer Thanks to USPS

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Day 1 of 25 Days of Christmas flash fiction!Sam and Dean get Christmas cards...it's all fluff and nothing explicit. Just sweet domestic bunker fluff!





	Christmas Cheer Thanks to USPS

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt: Christmas Cards  
> Today's music: White Christmas by Peggy Lee

“Hey Sam,” says Dean as he comes into the bunker. Sam looks up from the laptop he’s studying. Six different books spread around him and their dad’s journal is open; Sam is deep in research mode. Dean hands him a salad and a couple of red envelopes with their names on the front.   
  
“What’s this?” Sam asks, not sure why they are getting red envelopes.    
  
“Don’t know. We got a couple of new credit cards in and an insurance card,” states Dean. “Cool, coupons for Biggersons!” Dean exclaims.   
  
Sam shifts to his hip and pulls out his pocket knife. Sliding the knife across the top of the envelope, Sam pulls a Christmas card out.   
  
“Christmas card?” asks Dean baffled.    
  
“Yes, Dean, Christmas cards are traditional this time of year,” snarks Sam.    
  
“Who’s it from?”   
  
“Come and see me next time you guys are in my neck of the woods! Donna Hanscum” Sam reads out loud.    
  
“Open the other envelope,” Dean says. Sam splits the envelope open and pulls out another card.    
  
“Merry Christmas from Jody, Alex, and Claire. Don’t let Krampus get ya!”    
  
“Well, that’s…” Dean flounders for a word.    
  
“Nice,” finishes Sam. “That they took the time and effort to send us cards,” Says Sam. Dean rolls his eyes and walks off to his room with a couple of Walmart bags.    
  
Sam opens his salad and looks at the cards again. Smiling, he drizzles the vinaigrette over his salad. He puts his headphones back into his ears. Pandora’s Christmas station flips to White Christmas by Peggy Lee. It’s a great accompaniment to today’s pleasant surprise.    
  
Two weeks later, Sam and Dean make the trip into town for a big shopping trip. After hitting up Walmart and Target (for Sam, because it’s pretentious as all get out to Dean), the boys stop at the post office to pick up mail.    
  
Sam enters the key and smiles when he sees a red envelope among the junk. Shutting the door and making his way out to Baby, he spots another card in the mix.    
  
“More Christmas cards!” Sam announces when he’s back in Baby.    
  
“Seriously?” asks Dean, incredulous that someone is still sending them cards. Sam ignores his brother and opens the card.   
  
“Thanks for everything this year, Jack and Diane Chamberlain,” Sam read. “Jack and Diane had the poltergeist in the pink house in Indiana in May,” Sam explains. Dean rolls his eyes and starts Baby.    
  
“Card from Elvis. He had the possessed red shoes that’s the angels were trying to hunt down,” Sam states.   
  
“Still don’t know what the angels want with red shoes,” mutters Dean. “Who’s the other one from?”   
  
“Aaron Bass sent a Hanukkah card,” says Sam. “Holiday greetings from Dave and I,” read Sam.    
  
“Dave,” enunciates Dean with a sneer.   
  
“Uh, the golem.”   
  
“Dave?” repeats Dean.   
  
“Oh look, the Ghostfacers sent us a card,” exclaims Sam. Dean doesn’t even answer as he drives them back to the bunker.   
  
When they’ve got the groceries unloaded and everything put up, Dean walks through the library. He notices the Christmas cards standing on top of a bookcase. He does his best to ignore them as he heads to his room.    
  
“Hey, Dean, have you seen Sam?” asks Jack a week later. Dean turns around from the dishes he’s washing and looks confused.   
  
“Thought he was in the library,” he states.   
  
“Nope, doesn’t seem to be there,” Jack says.    
  
Dean wanders into the library while drying his hands on a towel. No Sam. He wanders down the hallway, checking the bathroom, Sam’s room, and the laundry. No Sasquatch.    
  
Dean retraces his steps, looking closer at the nooks and crannies of the Bunker. He meets Jack back at the library and at Jack’s negative head shake, Dean's confused. How do you lose a Moose? There’s a noise in the kitchen and both Dean and Jack head that way.    
  
They find Sam coming into the kitchen with a six-pack in his hand. Sam grins and waives envelopes at them.    
  
“Mail run?” asks Dean with disdain.    
  
“You were out of beer and we needed more ink pens. So, yeah, picked up the mail,” states Sam, sitting his bag down on the table. He leans his hip against the table as he slices open the first card.   
  
“Christmas cards?” asks Jack.   
  
“People send cards this time of year to spread Christmas cheer,” Dean states. He submerges his hands in the water and returns to dishwashing duty.    
  
“That’s a nice gesture,” states Jack as he steps closer to Sam to see the card. “This picture is pretty,” says Jack looking at peaceful deer grazing in a field.   
  
“Garth and Bess send their greetings,” report Sam. “Happy holidays and have a great New Year!” announces Sam. Jack takes the card from Sam as he picks up the next envelope.   
  
“Betsy and Tacy send their greetings. Oh hey, they have alyssum in stock again! We’ll have to run up to St. Paul to get some,” comments Sam as he hands the card to Jack.   
  
“Betsy and Tacy?” asks Jack.   
  
“Witches in St. Paul that has a store with a great herbal section.”   
  
Dean ignores them as he finishes the breakfast dishes. Jack and Sam wander off to other parts of the bunker. Later, Dean enters the library and sees the new cards on the bookcase. He shakes his head as Sam’s newfound Christmas cheer. But then again, whatever makes his brother happy.    
  



End file.
